


Work For It

by ratsofthecaribbean



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, jack gets smacked around a bit but he likes it make no mistake he's a freak, paid sex, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsofthecaribbean/pseuds/ratsofthecaribbean
Summary: Jack's short on money, Barbossa is not
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Work For It

Shansa was truly a miracle worker, in more ways than one, in fact. On the one hand, her curse on Barbossa’s enemies meant him winning grand battles and assimilating a truly disgusting amount of wealth, and on the other it gave him moments like this. 

Jack looked deeply uncomfortable where he stood, surrounded by the stares of hundreds of golden skulls. Or rather, he looked uncomfortable if one knew what to look for. Having known him for as long as Barbossa had, it wasn’t much of a problem, but he would admit Jack never let himself become easy to read. Even in his current state. 

There was much hearsay going around, most of which was nonsense, but there was no denying Jack had seen better days. His clothes desperately needed changing, and his posture gave off the faintest sense of weariness. Still, his eyes were as sharp as ever, and his faked smile charming enough to not completely ruin Barbossa’s mood. 

“It’s been too long, hasn’t it?” Jack was uncharacteristically still, possibly because of the skulls. “It’s good to see you’re doing well at your old age.” 

“Aye, it’s good. I’d return the compliment, if I felt it was appropriate.” Barbossa shifted in his captain’s chair, enjoying the softness of his new pillows. Something dark flashed over Jack’s expression, and Barbossa gave a genuine smile in response. 

“Tell me, Jack, what’s brought you here?” 

“Heard you were in town,” Jack lied nonchalantly. “And as I said, it’s been too long. Not to mention only being around Gibbs and Scrum gets dull after a while.” 

That, Barbossa did believe, even though he was surprised to hear Jack admit it. It was uncharacteristically honest, and not the best approach to the situation. Barbossa’s sympathy was not easily won. 

“Ah, so you’re just here for a chat?” 

“Exactly.” Jack finally got to moving, in his usual, seemingly sporadic circling of the room. He carefully approached the skulls and studied a few of them closely, then hurried along as if he’d remembered something he had to do. It was a bit sweet, in just how obvious it was. Barbossa let it go on for a while, tuning out the steady stream of words pouring from Jack’s mouth, until Jack passed behind him, out of his field of view. 

“Stealing from an old man, are we?” He heard Jack still, and then sigh. 

“It was worth a shot,” he muttered, and stepped back out from behind Barbossa’s chair with an apologetic smile. 

“Certainly,” Barbossa said dryly, and held out his hand, beckoning Jack to give back whatever he’d taken. Jack was still for a moment, stubborn as ever, but finally sighed and stepped closer, reaching into one of his pockets as he did. It was a sufficient distraction, giving Barbossa the opportunity to reach for his cane. 

Jack cried out in surprise and pain when his face was struck, and he fell to the floor, dropping a golden trinket as he did. Barbossa didn’t pay it any mind as he stepped closer yet and kicked Jack in the stomach before he could even try to stand up. 

“What else did you take, you little vermin?” Barbossa asked, over Jack’s violent coughing. 

“Nothing,” he managed to wheeze, and then continued after another coughing fit. “Not even I’m that daring. Or stupid.” 

“I’d be inclined to agree if it weren’t for that last part,” Barbossa scoffed. “But how would you prove you’re telling the truth?” 

Jack looked up at him, still with a forced smile even as a large, red mark was starting to bloom on his cheek. 

“Thief’s honor?” He tried, and Barbossa kicked him again. 

“Don’t make this harder on yourself than it needs to be, Jack.” He almost felt sorry for his old captain. Almost. More than that, however, he just enjoyed the moment. Getting to kick Jack around was rather soothing, especially when he once again looked up to meet Barbossa’s gaze. Jack was still putting on a show, of course. He never really stopped, but it was getting harder for him to hide his rage. If looks could kill, the one he was directing at Barbossa right now wouldn’t quite do it, but it was close. 

God, to push him over that edge. It was an exciting thought, to say the least, and Barbossa couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“How about this, Jack?” He purred. “You can leave with anything you still have on your person, if you just work a little bit for it.” 

Jack didn’t say anything at first, and looked down, tragically hiding any inner conflict that could be manifesting on his face. It was a bit disappointing, but in the end Barbossa couldn’t imagine it was that much of an inner conflict. After all, Jack had always been easy, throwing himself at anyone who so much as winked in his way. Especially if there was money to be gained, or at least that’s what he’d told Barbossa way back when. Though he suspected that might just have been an excuse. 

Sure enough, Jack started sitting up, moving slowly as if he still wasn’t sure what he was doing. It was okay, Barbossa could wait, he thought as he turned around and walked back to his chair, sitting down and stretching comfortably. 

Jack had gotten to his knees, and looked down on his hands, cloaking his face behind a curtain of dark hair. He stilled for a moment, but then slowly started moving again. Finally looking back up, he put his hands on the floor and came crawling forward. It wasn’t far from where he’d been laying to Barbossa, but he made every second count. Whether to gather his thoughts or to make Barbossa wait, it was a sight to see, and Barbossa smiled in appreciation. Much could be said about Jack Sparrow, but this he was good at. 

He finally reached Barbossa, and made himself comfortable between his open legs, casting a few glances up through his eyelashes. Barbossa let him take things slow, at least for now, but didn’t feel like helping out in any way either, so it was up to Jack to undo his breeches and free his hardening cock. 

Jack stilled again, eyeing Barbossa’s member as if he were reconsidering, but only for a moment. 

“‘s big,” he muttered and Barbossa shrugged. 

“If you’re not up to it you’re free to let my crew search you for any goods.” Barbossa had to stifle a laugh, as Jack hurried on before he’d even finished his sentence. He wrapped his hands around the base of Barbossa’s cock, and began working him at a more tolerable tempo. He stuck to using his hands for now, stroking Barbossa until he was fully erect, but Barbossa wasn’t going to let him get away with just that. Then again, by the way Jack licked his lips, he seemed to be on the same page, so Barbossa didn’t issue any commands. He was quite content watching as Jack paused to study him again, with a slightly nervous glint in his eyes now. 

Jack took a deep breath, then leaned forward and licked at the head of Barbossa’s cock, his eyes fluttering shut as he circled it with his tongue. He was skilled, Barbossa had to admit and he found himself wishing things could move a bit faster the more Jack got into it. He was taking Barbossa in deeper, that much was true, but it was still little more than licking, and Jack didn’t seem to have too much trouble with it. 

He made his decision when Jack pulled back for a moment to get some air. Without a word, he stood up and grabbed onto Jack’s hair, tilting his head up and taking a moment to let him know what was coming. Jack’s eyes widened, and Barbossa was pleased to note his blown pupils before he unceremoniously shoved his cock into Jack’s mouth. 

Despite his surprise, Jack swallowed him willingly, if with some trouble. Force of habit, Barbossa imagined, as he took a moment to let Jack get used to the new position. And to get to hear him gasp for air once he did pull back. It was a sweet sound, but he didn’t let himself dwell too long on it, determined to move things along quicker now. Saliva dripped down Jack’s chin as Barbossa thrusted back in, holding Jack’s head in place as he picked up his tempo. He even allowed himself a groan of pleasure as he fucked Jack’s throat, savoring the tightness of it. He could feel, rather than hear, the noises Jack tried to get out around him, and the pressure only egged him on further. His thrusting grew erratic, until he finally pushed as deep into Jack as he could manage and stayed there as he came. 

Jack gasped and coughed when he pulled out, but somehow managed a smile. Seemingly genuine, for the first time this meeting. The bastard had actually enjoyed it, Barbossa realized to his surprise. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it, but decided not to bother with that for now, just sitting back down and watching as Jack unsteadily got to his feet. 

“It was good catching up, Hector.” He smiled and bowed slightly before turning and leaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just think he's whore


End file.
